Anger
by HopeCoppice
Summary: Vlad had never seen Bertrand so angry. And he was sick of being shouted at. Slash. One-shot.


**Implied plot, mostly just fanged boyfriends shouting at each other and being strangely adorable. Putting off doing actual work by posting old fanfic I've got stored on my computer (only about a month or two old, but whatever). Just be glad I didn't post the one I thought of posting!**

**Disclaimer: Not miiiiine.**

Vlad had never seen Bertrand this angry before. He was practically foaming at the mouth, yelling – Bertrand, actually yelling – about how irresponsible he was and what had he been thinking and why couldn't he just use his brain for one moment. Bertrand _never_ spoke to the Chosen One like this. Even when he really deserved it.  
"Bertrand, what the blood and garlic is your problem today?"  
"You almost got yourself killed!" He was still shouting. "You could have been _dust_ in there. What did you – _why would you do that?"_  
"Oh, excuse me for _standing up for you_. What, it's alright for _you_ to put yourself in the line of fire all the time, but not me?" Vlad was sick of being shouted at; how did Bertrand like it?  
"You're the Chosen One!"  
"Oh, thanks, Bertrand, I hadn't noticed. It's not like everyone's _always telling me_!"  
"Well obviously you don't listen, or you wouldn't do things like _that_!"

They were barely a few inches apart now, noses almost touching as they screamed at each other. Fortunately, the training room had fairly thick walls, so it was unlikely that they were disturbing anyone.  
"What do you care? I thought you were all for me making my own decisions!"  
"Not if they get you slain! I thought I was going to lose you!"  
"Well now you know how I feel!"

Bertrand leant forward, closing the gap between them, nipping viciously at Vlad's lower lip as he kissed him. The Chosen One didn't hesitate, wrapping his arms around his favourite advisor and returning the kiss with just as much frustrated passion.  
"You – reckless - idiot."  
"Pot – kettle – black."  
Bertrand pulled away for a second and Vlad moaned at the loss of contact.  
"Are we kissing or fighting?"  
"Mm, both. Deal with it." He pushed his former tutor against the wall and attacked him again. Bertrand clung to him, pulling him closer, their bodies pressed so tightly together that it was hard to tell where one vampire ended and the other began. Then, all of a sudden, his arms flew outwards, pushing Vlad backwards.

"I'm still furious with you!"  
"Because I didn't let them stake you?"  
"Because _they almost staked you_!" He grabbed the younger vampire, making sure he was still real, gripping his arms with a force that would have bruised a breather. "I almost lost you!"  
They'd already had this discussion. "And all those times you put yourself in danger for me-?"  
"They don't matter, you're more important-"  
"Not to me!" Vlad curled his hand around the back of Bertrand's neck, thumb resting where his pulse would be. It was a sure way to get him to listen. "I'd be a wreck if something happened to you!"  
"This isn't about me! I'm not the one who nearly got himself killed, like an idiot-"  
"Yes, you are! Just because I did it back-"  
"Well, how was I supposed to know they were going to-?"

The Chosen One silenced him, covering his mouth with his own. When he pulled back, some time later, he spoke quietly.  
"You're the brains of the outfit. You knew they were going to come in that way. It's why you sent me the other way, but why _on Earth_ didn't you come with me?"  
"Someone had to hold them off."  
"Not _you_, Bertrand. You always do it. When we came out to Dad you insisted on standing in front of me, when I got drunk and threw a pickled onion at that huge bloke in Casta La Mare you said you'd done it – do you actually have a dust wish?"  
"Yes. I wish you wouldn't get turned to dust. Besides, the guy was clearly with the Mafia and they owed me some favours. _You_, however, got between me and a stake, and if that hadn't surprised the Council as much as it surprised me you'd be blowing in the breeze right now."  
"But I'm not. They accepted it, Bertrand, they understand."  
"They can't _begin_ to understand. And we'll be lucky if they let it continue."  
"They let us come home. Besides, I'm the Chosen One. They don't _let_ me do anything. I tell them, and they stand aside."  
"So we were just running around Romania for three days for _fun_, were we?"

Vlad grinned wickedly at him. "And exercise. Can't have you getting out of shape, now."  
"Really." Bertrand growled, but it seemed the worst of his anger had dissipated.  
"Mm. Although now we're home, I can think of better ways to keep fit." His partner moaned as he shifted slightly, just to make sure he understood, but then he frowned.  
"But seriously – don't ever do that again." Vlad shrank back slightly. "Not that. The... heroic thing."  
The younger vampire smirked. "I won't if you won't." They both knew that promise wasn't going to be kept.  
"...I... you can't... we're not done talking about this." It was strange; Bertrand seemed to be having difficulty staying angry with the vampire now nibbling his neck. In fact, he was struggling to be coherent, which wasn't usually his problem.  
"But for now?" He was enjoying making his tutor moan, even though he knew they both still had issues to work out.  
"Ohhh yes. For now."


End file.
